1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an accessory mounted on a user terminal device, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), etc. and, more particularly, to a method for protecting a terminal from a shock and providing a basic accessory function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing mobile accessories have been used merely for pure accessory purposes, such as decoration, device protection, cradling, etc. For example, a flip-cover accessory has been used with various cover colors and designs, or with various transparent window positions.
There are some essential accessories which are often purchased when people buy smartphones. Such essential accessories include a cover case and a window protection film for protecting an expensive device. When a user drops a smartphone, breakage of the device may be alleviated with the cover case and the window protection film.
Thus, in a conventional electronic device (e.g., a smartphone), a protective cover may physically protect a display provided on a front surface of the electronic device when coupled to a rear surface of the electronic device.
However, when the electronic device receives a shock from being dropped with the cover open, a display region of the electronic device is not protected, causing damage to the display glass or liquid crystals. To protect the display region, the display region needs to be covered with a separate protection film or cover, degrading usability.